spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
"You should not be afraid to fail. I'm happy and I have suffered 50 years of it!" ~From New Kelp City on PLWTR Sheldon James Plankton (age 45) is a dark green Plankton. He is the main antagonist of SpongeBob SquarePants and was the protagonist of the canon episode The Algae is Always Greener. His main goal in life is to steal the Krabby Patty formula from Mr. Krabs, but always fails. He is married to Karen, but used to be married to a piece of holographic meatloaf that tastes like cardboard donuts. He was once friends with Mr. Krabs. He once was dating Shelia Planktona but broke up as he was using her to get the formula. Unfortunately, his plan failed. He has one eye and is a single-cell organism. He has a pet ameoba named Spot. *Poseidon Elementary (Kindergarten, 1st to 3rd grade) *Bikini Bottom Elementary (4th Grade to 6th Grade) *Shelby Top Jr. High (Half of 7th Grade) *Bikini Bottom Jr. High (Rest of 7th Grade, 8th and 9th grade) *Poseidon Senior High School (10th and 11th Grade) *Bikini Bottom Senior High (12th Grade) *Shelby College (6 months) (was kicked out) *Bikini Bottom Community College (4 days) Enemies/Friends Enemies: *SpongeBob *Mr. Krabs (arch enemy) *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Gary *Pearl *Karen (usually) *Bikini Bottomites Friends: *SpongeBob (sometimes) *Patrick (sometimes) *Mr. Krabs (childhood) *Squidward (sometimes) *Karen (sometimes) *Gary (probably) Fanon appearances *''SpongeBob Takes a Nap'' *''SpongeToons'' (dead) *''Happy Families'' (Plushie) Squidward's Death Plankton was the assassin that killed Tupac as he was the guy who was in the black suit and black mask, Eugene Harold Krab's wife Jinx was put in jail for a crime she did not commit for 17 years and when she was released from Jail SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Ms. Puff, Squidward and Larry where all shocked to see Jinx out of Jail. Plankton was also the guy that killed Squidward to prevent the truth from being revealed Squidward knew who the real assassin was but never told the turth untill Jinx returned from Jail after 17 years. Squidward told his Grandpa Grand Master Oogway the truth that he knew who really killed Tupac and his Grandpa was surprised when he told him the truth and Jinx wanted to know who really killed Tupac but Squidward did not want to tell her the truth although he apologized for lying and claiming he saw her walk out and then he heard the shots being fired in court 17 years ago in 1997, Then Plankton came in a black suit and black mask when Squidward was alone in his house and Squidward knew it was Plankton and he told him that "Oh it is you well everything won't stay like this because everyone will know that it was you who killed Tupac" then Plankton got a pillow and Squidward said "What are you doing" then Plankton put the pillow in his face until he stopped breathing and then Squidward died and Plankton left, Then Jinx and Squidward's Grandpa came and saw Squidward in the bed and found out that he stopped breathing so they called an ambulance but he was already dead. Many people attended Squidward's Funeral and Squidward's Grandpa who works in the Bikini Bottom Church said that "Today a dear friend Squidward has passed away we will remember him as a guy who although was sometimes miserable most of his life has now found happiness" Sheldon J. Plankton was the real assassin Sheldon J. Plankton was the real assassin who killed Tupac in September 7, 1997 he also killed Squidward and Jinx's lawyer, and Karen, and he killed the hotel manager when Jinx and Larry told him about what happened to Tupac in that hotel 17 years ago the hotel manager conclued that Sandy may have been the assassin since he thought that he may have seen a woman walking out then Mr. Krabs was arrested when he was with his wife Jinx by the police then in court the suspects where Mr. Krabs and Sandy. The hotel manager told the judge what he saw on the night Tupac was killed then Plankton was able to tell what he saw but he was lying and said that Mr. Krabs confessed to killing Tupac telling him that he killed him and he was lying just to put him in Jail, The court ended up sentencing Mr. Krabs to Life in Jail. His wife Jinx and his daughter Pearl visited Mr. Krabs in Jail. Pearl dosen't know that her mom is actually alive, Jinx was able to find the video and they turned it in to a Judge and then Mr. Krabs was freed from Jail in June 25, 2015 and Sandy, Larry, Pearl, and Jinx where all there when Mr. Krabs was freed from Jail. in June 29, 2015 Plankton went to Sandy's house when Sandy was talking with Larry and Plankton and Sandy had an argument and he ended up hitting Sandy with a bottle of bear and some blood feel out and Plankton left and the phone was left on when Larry heard Plankton so he called the police and told them where Sandy was at and he said he used to be a doctor so he could find out whether she was dead or alive and then Sandy was conscious again and Mr. Krabs found out what happened to Sandy so he left to Sandy's house Jinx stayed with her daughter Pearl which now knows that her mom was actually alive. The police tried to find Plankton. SpongeBob was in Mr. Krabs house when Plankton was able to enter Mr. Krabs and Jinx's house and he sneaked in Jinx's room and pulled out a gun and Jinx was very scared and told him to please put the gun down. And SpongeBob was wondering where Jinx was when he went to check in the room which was locked and SpongeBob heard Jinx crying for help and Pearl woke up from bed and was saying "What was happening" and SpongeBob told Pearl that Plankton was in the room with Jinx and then they heard a gun shot being fired but it missed. Then in June 30, 2015 Plankton came and took Jinx in the back of him car and he wrapped Jinx in a rope and he left to go to a mall. Then Mr Krabs went to go find his wife in the mall and Pearl was worried about what was happening, Mr. Krabs found Plankton putting on Heels and he got mad and said "Where is Jinx?" Mr. Krabs followed Plankton they argued and then Mr. Krabs went in Plankton's car and then when Plankton made it to his house The Chum Bucket he set a trap Mr. Krabs and Jinx there was a bomb and a timer of 20 minutes then Pearl came and was able her Mom and Dad before the bomb exploded and Plankton came back and SpongeBob, Patrick, Pearl, Jinx and Mr. Krabs where there outside the chum bucket and Plankton pulled out a gun and ended up shooting Jinx, Then Plankton ran and the Police ran trying to find Plankton they ran to a forest until the Police shot Plankton and he fell to the ground. Jinx recovered and got back together with her family & Plankton in Jail 3 Months later in September 23, 2015 when Jinx was out of the hospital and Plankton was out of the hospital and put in a wheelchair and taken to Jail, Jinx was able to get back with her Daughter and Husband and they where ready to go to a wedding, SpongeBob, Patrick, Larry, Ms. Puff, Sandy, Jinx and Mr. Krabs where all there when Grand Master Oogway read the wedding pledge and Pearl and her boyfriend got married and Mr. Krabs and Jinx got married and they lived happily ever after. Meanwhile when Plankton was in Jail in a wheelchair he meet up with Doomsday, Darkseid, and Ganondorf in the Bikini Bottom Jail. Famous Quotes: *"Well, this stinks." ---- *"I WENT TO COLLEGE!" ---- *"I knew I should've gotten the turbo." ---- *"But the Bowling Alley is more FAMOUS than the Movie Theater!" ---- *"You can ship me off to Canada when I'm done, because when you look at a calculator upside down it says "Jordan, I honestly cannot believe you're doing this. Star Trek VI: The Fast Menace... how much lazy -------- are there like you on this planet? 1? 2? Maybe 3?" and that doesn't look good at all, so if you don't mind getting your big fat flippers off me. I'll kindly give you a thousand dollars to buy the wife a homemade chicken from ASDA." ---- *"How about a cup of 'GMTKPFOEIWEYC'? Translation... GIVE ME THE KRABBY PATTY FORMULA OR ELSE I WILL EAT YOUR CRISPS!" ---- *''"Yeeah... not much for a sixth grader."'' ---- *''"Eugene, I look like something you give to your kid when you tell them 'Grandma died'."'' ---- *''"Come on, I look like Snuggles' accountant."'' ---- *''"I have an idea. Let's make them play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who I will turn into a baby."'' ---- *''"Yes, Ghostboy. Now PLAY!"'' ---- *''"Well, it looks like I'll turn Sandy into a baby."'' _______________________________________________________________________________________________ *''"Mmm... wanna go to bed early tonight?" *passes out*'' Gallery Season_3.jpg|thumb|You just ain't doing it right. Mon8.JPG|Plankton and James Franco. Mon5.JPG|"So, you like the word 'castle'?" Plankton Sobbing 2.jpg|Plankton Crying images (3).jpg|Plankton holding a formula bomb. Plankton Pac-Man.png|Plankton Pac-Man Plankton and Road Runner.png|Plank E. Coyote FOX.jpg|Plankton's nickname. Kooks.jpg|Plankton encounters with his brother, Smithy. United Plankton Pictures Inc..png Bored.png 71px-131px-Sheldon_Plankton.svg.png|A rough draft Plankton from Pilot Pitch. TCoPS.png Plankton and family.jpg|Plankton and all of his family shedlon Plankton in yellowis orange pants.gif|Plankton in his Yellowish-Orange pants JailPlankton.jpg|thumb Plankton with remote.jpg|Plankton is holding a remote for something. BDC.jpg Capture15.jpg|Plankton's Uncle, Plank. Harold (Leader Plankton!).png|Some of Plankton's members were made part of the Krabby Patty. Trivia *Plankton is named after the species of Plankton (A small sea creature that whales feed on.) *Plankton was born in New Plankton City, but moved to Bikini Bottom when he was two months ols. *Plankton also owns the Chum Caverns, an underground cavern. *Plankton is the antagonist in most spin-offs or crossovers. *According to the episode of SpongeToons called The Trial Of Plankton, he would possibly be dead by February 17th, 2015. (Anyone who believes that is maybe bad) *According to the octal-length episode of Falling Apart called The Harshest Comeback, Plankton is 43 years old by Spring 2014. Plankton, Sheldon J. Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Sandy Adventures Characters Category:Awkward, Octopus characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Males Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:SpongeBob Crocodiles! Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:SpongeTales Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:Villains Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Main Characters Category:The Plankton show category Category:Leader Plankton! Characters Category:The Sponge Show Characters Category:The Sponge Show Category:Flyer Studios Category:FlyerTV Category:Luis TV Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired characters Category:SpongeToons Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:Channel Chasers Category:Channel Chasers Characters Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Kingshire: The Movie Category:Kingshire TV Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Characters